wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Airmead
Airmead MacHeath/MacNamara is the former Obea of the MacHeath clan. Although an Obea, she has never taken a ''malcadh'' pup to a ''tummfraw''. She was a member of the MacNamara clan, and is now a resident with the other earthquake survivors of the Distant Blue. Description Airmead is a pure white she-wolf with green eyes, like the true wolves of the beyond. She either had a black or brown nose. Family None known. Meaning of Name Airmead is a cruel name, for in the Old Wolf language it means "barren". Of course all Obeas are barren, but only the MacHeaths had the gall to choose to take away whatever the Obea's real name was to call her after her pathetic condition. History 'Watch Wolf' At the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath clan, Airmead, along with many of the other of the pack wolves, appears watching how Edme talks to Dunbar about ripping out her eye. When Edme questions her birth, she turns to the MacHeath Obea, which no one seems to notice. Soon Airmead comes up to Dunbar and Edme, but Dunbar snarls and pushes her to the ground. Edme defends Airmead, saying that there was no need to abuse the obea. Later, in the chapter, "The Obea Speaks", Airmead finds Edme and tells her to follow her, so they can dig a snow pit during a blizzard. She tells Edme about what happens to wolves who try to leave for the MacNamara clan, how Dunbar MacHeath killed her mother, Akira, when she tried to escape to the MacNamaras and tear out his own eye to try and avenge Edme. In the chapter "Escape of the She-Wolves", Katria, a she-wolf from the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath clan, is leaving for the MacNamaras. She finds Airmead, who says she knew about her leaving. When Katria asks how, Airmead said she was watching her, and that she herself was leaving for the Namaras. She says she was afraid to go by herself and tells Katria to cover her tracks, as she has done. While traveling, Katria and Airmead meet Brangwen and Morag and move into the MacNamara clan. They later appear at the war between the Grizzlies and the Watch Wolf.﻿ 'Frost Wolf' In Frost Wolf, Airmead is one of the MacNamara lieutenants that went to the Blood Watch to help out since there were very few wolves there at the time. 'Spirit Wolf' The earthquake survivors, Faolan, Edme, Myrr, Banja, Maudie, Gwynneth, The Whistler, Mhairie, Dearlea, Toby and Burney find Katria and Airmead in a cave. After being joined by Caila and Abban, all the survivors, including Airmead, head off the a place known as 'The Distant Blue'. Trivia *Her name according to the book mean "barren." *Her name, in real life, derives from the Irish word "aimrid", meaning sterile. *Additionally, her name could come from "Airmid", a Celtic goddess of herbs, but the previous is more likely. de:Airmid Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Obeas Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Wolves who fled to the MacNamra clan Category:MacNamara Wolves Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Blood Watch Wolves Category:Characters Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Star Wolf Characters Category:Wolves that live in the Distant Blue Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters